The present invention relates to a stretcher or hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an x-ray cassette holder for taking x-rays of a patient located on a support surface of the stretcher.
Although the term "stretcher" is used throughout the specification of the present application, it is understood that the novel features of the invention may be incorporated into any type of bed or patient support device.
Stretchers or beds which include structures for holding an x-ray cassette are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,769; 3,774,045; 4,193,148; 4,584,989; 4,651,364; 4,893,323; 4,905,266; 4,916,725; 4,926,457; 4,947,418; 5,155,758; 5,255,303; and 5,422,928.
During an emergency or trauma situation, it is important to have the maximum flexibility in placement of an x-ray cassette relative to a patient. In addition, it is important to provide the best x-ray image possible on the x-ray cassette. Typically, x-ray radiation spreads out or magnifies as the distance increases between the patient and the x-ray cassette. Therefore, it is desirable to place the x-ray cassette as close to the patient as possible.
The present invention provides an improved x-ray cassette support tray located adjacent a patient support surface of the stretcher. The improved x-ray tray permits the x-ray cassette to be loaded at substantially any horizontal location below the patient support surface by sliding the cassette onto the tray using the hands. Enough room is provided between the frame and the patient support surface for hands to pass between. After the x-ray cassette is loaded on the x-ray tray at a desired horizontal location below the patient, the x-ray tray can then be lifted upwardly by a lifting mechanism to position the x-ray cassette adjacent a bottom of the patient support surface to improve x-ray imaging on the cassette.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a holder apparatus is provided for retaining an x-ray cassette against a bottom surface of a patient support deck of a bed on a back section having an outer frame with first and second side frame members adjacent the patient support deck. The holder apparatus includes a cassette channel member configured to receive an end of the x-ray cassette. The channel member is pivotably coupled to the first side frame member, and the channel member being pivotable from a storage position aligned generally parallel to the first side frame member to a second x-ray position extending over the bottom surface of the patient support deck. The holder apparatus also includes a cassette retainer coupled to the frame. The retainer is configured to engage the x-ray cassette and hold the x-ray cassette against the bottom surface of the deck.
The illustrated channel member is slidably mounted to the frame and may be spring-biased toward its storage position. The channel member is configured to engage the first side frame member when the channel member is in its x-ray position to hold the channel member generally perpendicular to the first side frame member. The illustrated retainer is a spring arm pivotably coupled to the second side frame member. The spring arm is pivotable from a storage position aligned generally parallel to the second side frame member and in x-ray position located over the deck.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.